Believe
by whatsamatta
Summary: Timmy's always guarded his secret, but what if Tootie had a secret too? When circumstances force the two to reveal them to one another, what crazy adventure could it possibly lead to?
1. Real

_**Disclaimer: The only thing I really own is the idea. I hope you enjoy the story, and sorry, but I needed a little break from Hey Arnold. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

FOP

I've always believed. In magic, that is. That elves and goblins and faeries and gnomes and brownies and all the creatures that dominate Irish folklore were real. I don't mean the elves you think of when you watch a cheesy Christmas special or _The Lord of the Rings_, and I don't mean goblins like in those RPGs or _The Princess and the Goblin_. I mean the pure creatures that live in nature and play entertaining pranks on mortals. I've always believed in them, even when I lost faith in everything else; in the government, in God, even in my own family. But I always knew deep within me that those imaginary creatures were real.

I've always believed.

***

"Oh my . . ." I uttered in disbelief as I watched the floating people talking with my long time crush Timmy Turner. They had no idea I was there, in the park, late at night no less. Why would they? The green landscape was deserted, and I had given no hint to my presence.

I had wanted to see if I could find another tree spirit – I saw one once, when I was much younger. Since then they had sorta become my obsession. Well, my _other_ obsession. I wasn't as bad as Mr. Crocker, who only wanted them for two reasons: 1) the downfall of Timmy Turner, and 2) something to do with world domination. My reasons were far nobler.

I wanted to learn.

Well, in all honesty, I was really there because I was playing a game with a little Goblin I befriended who said his name as Dwalin. He was really a sweet, cute little parasite, and he grew on me rather quickly. Tonight, we were playing a game of hide, seek, and chase down – winner got my Calculus homework. Really, of all the nights I lose, tonight couldn't be one of them.

"Oh, cheer up sport, I'm sure that Trixie will notice you after this gift." Someone speaking brought me out of my competitive memory, and focus what I was spying on. The woman, no doubt a faerie, had pink hair and the other two faeries on a leash. One was a baby with purple hair who kept giggling 'poof', and the other was a green haired man. He wouldn't stop pulling on the leash like a dog might, but then was suddenly distracted by something on the ground.

"I hope you're right Wanda. Alright, I wish I had a solid crystal rose!" My love called out, and Wanda waved a wand with a smile.

_How cliché,_ I thought with a smirk, but it quickly faded as I watched a rose bush made purely out of crystal _grow out of the ground_ right in front of Timmy. He simply reached forward and plucked the rose most beautiful of them all off the top. Once he had done that, the rose bush withered and disappeared back beneath the ground.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I gasped.

***

"Who's there?!" Timmy called out as his three faeries turned themselves into playground equipment. He watched in surprise as Tootie, his _stalker_, cautiously stepped out from behind a tree, her eyes wide with surprise, but she wasn't looking at Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof. She was looking at him.

"Hi Timmy."

She had caught them. The faeries, realizing that it was useless to stay hidden, transformed back into their original forms. Tootie watched with a smile, but did little else.

To say that the four beings she stood before were stunned would be an understatement. Flabbergasted would be a much more appropriate term. What in the hell was Tootie doing in the park in the middle of the night? Well, thinking it over, Timmy realized that was a stupid question. He was there, right? There's your answer then; she was always following him. But now she knew he had faeries, well, knew again. Last time she forgot after the wish wore off.

"Tootie." Timmy whispered, still too shocked to say much else.

"Yeah . . . sorry, I was just looking for a tree spirit. I didn't think anyone else would be out here this late. Oh, that reminds me, have you guys seen a little Goblin named Dwalin wandering around here?" she asked, completely unfazed by the sight of three magical faeries floating about her true love's head. Timmy had finally come to his senses, and the first one told him to be angry.

"Tootie! What the hell are you doing here?!" he shouted, and the four other beings looked at him slowly, somewhat confused.

"Didn't I just tell you? I'm looking for maybe a tree spirit, and a little Goblin named Dwalin who stole -" she was cut off by a high pitch giggle coming from one of the branches of the tree she stood beneath. Looking up, Timmy spotted a strange little creature no more than two feet tall. He had dark green and brown skin that matched the forest floor, with maybe a bit of moss here and there. And just a smidgen of orange, like some tree fungus. There were no warts, no moles; sure there may have been a spider or two, but he was relatively clean.

For a Goblin, that is.

He was laughing like mad, and Timmy was surprised to see Tootie's smile brighten.

"Tootie-Man-Brat! Dwalin wins the game! Dwalin keeps the prize!" he cackled before jumping out of the tree and taking off at a dead run across the lawn. Tootie laughed openly, and bolted after him.

"Dwalin! You get back here! I need that for tomorrow!" she shouted, not even bothering to say goodbye to Timmy, who was, needless to say, really surprised.

The four stood motionless, watching her figure disappear over a nearby hill, her light, airy laughter still dancing in their ears. Of all the dazed and confused expressions, Timmy's was by far the worst. Thinking it over, he looked at the rose in his hand, then from face to face of his floating companions. The only one who didn't give him a blank stare was poof, who smiled and giggled.

"Poof! Poof!" the baby called enthusiastically, and Timmy nodded.

"You're right Poof. Let's follow her, and find out just what is going on here." He announced, carefully placing the gift in his pocket before heading off in the direction Tootie and Dwalin went. Poof readily tagged along, while Cosmo and Wanda shared secretive smiles before joining them.

***

I caught Dwalin by one of the ponds, although really I should say he stopped. He was lying on his back, eating my homework casually while gazing at the stars. Just as casually, I walked up to his form and lay down, cradling my head in my hands. Dwalin looked at me with big eyes, one sheet dangling from his lips as he offered me the other.

"Nah, you eat. You've earned it, and I already had dinner." He just shrugged and went back to chewing up the soggy lined paper. Forlornly I watched as the lead from my pencil vanished with his saliva. I'll just have to do it all over again when I get home; maybe I can get an extension if I tell my teacher Vicky fed my homework to Doidle. Not like it's never happened before.

"Tootie-Man-Brat?" Dwalin broke the contemplative peace, but I love that little cretin enough that I wasn't bothered.

"Yes Dwalin-Goblin-Brat?" I responded, smiling as he cocked his head at me, a little piece of paper stuck to his lips.

"Did Timmy-Man-Brat make that flower for Tootie-Man-Brat?" I smiled at his naivety. He must not have heard Timmy say Trixie instead of Tootie; I wonder if Goblins experience jealousy and heartbreak.

"No Dwalin-Goblin-Brat. Timmy-Man-Brat made that flower for someone else." I explained, and Dwalin nodded while turning his gaze back towards the water. I was content to fall back into silence, but my little Goblin friend had more to say.

"Dwalin thinks Timmy-Man-Brat should have made it for Tootie-Man-Brat." He muttered and I smiled at him. Even though I know Goblins don't like much physical affection, I couldn't hold my appreciation in. Throwing my arms around him, I pulled Dwalin into a hug, ignoring his squirming and protests.

"Acgerh! Tootie-Man-Brat trying to kill Dwalin! Let Dwalin go! Let Dwalin go!" he scream, and after a quick tight squeeze, I released him. He stumbled back a bit, and glared at me as he straightened out his leaves and spiders.

"I'm sorry Dwalin, I couldn't contain It." he eyed me skeptically, before nodding and sitting back down next to me, albeit a little further away. We were quiet a moment longer, before Dwalin looked at me slowly again.

"Dwalin was serious. Dwalin likes Tootie-Man-Brat, and doesn't like seeing her sad." He was so sincere, but this time I held my hug in.

"I'm not sad, Dwalin."

"But Tootie-Man-Brat is." He reaffirmed, and I knew this conversation was getting too heavy for a light-hearted creature like my Goblin. I smiled brightly, and leaned over, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. I pulled away with a giggle, and he stared at me wide-eyed for a second before leaping up and taking off for the woods.

"AHHH!" he screamed, and I laughed myself into the silence, taking in everything he had said. I was just about to get up to head home and start on my homework again, when one more voice broke the peace.

"Why does he always talk in the third person?" I know that voice, and I wished all the powers that be I was back home. Turning around, I found my wish in vain.

"How much did you hear?" I asked evenly, my eyes darting from his face to the green watch, pink backpack, and purple keychain he was now wearing. Talk about inconspicuous.

"And why does he eat homework?" was Timmy's next question, and I couldn't help marvel at how well this conversation was going.

"I guess there's no getting out of this. Come sit down, Timmy, and please tell Wanda and the other faeries that it's ok to get out of the disguises. If I'm going to spill my secrets, might as well do it to faces." I bargained, and Timmy nodded as the faeries poofed back to their true forms and we all sat at the water's edge.

I know I've always believed, but now it looks like Timmy might as well. All it cost me was my inner most secrets.

FOP


	2. Revealed

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, but I do own Dwalin (as much as one can **_own _**a Goblin). Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

FOP

A breeze ruffled the grass surrounding the two humans sitting and the three faeries floating. Poof was blowing spit bubbles and giggling. Tootie was plucking the grass while Timmy was watching her closely. Cosmo and Wanda shared a nervous glance, before turning towards Tootie.

"Tootie, sweetie, you aren't suppose to know about us. Da Rulz state that -" Wanda began, but when Tootie turned to the pink haired woman with a smile, she stopped.

"That should a Godchild's faeries be discovered, the child shall lose said faeries, whom shall be placed with another Godchild – I know." Every looked at her sharply, and she chuckled softly.

"Well, in so many words, yes; but how do you know that?"

Tootie looked out across the pond with a soft smile, seemingly trying to decide if she should tell them everything or not.

"I just do. So, I know, Wanda, where your worry is seated. Don't bother about Da Rulz or Jorgen; as far as he's concerned your secret is still safe. Now, what else did you want to know?" Cosmo and Wanda shared an uncertain glance, but Tootie's knowing sigh stopped them from further questioning about how she knew.

"Well, how did you meet little old what's-his-face?" Timmy asked, and his female companion couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Dwalin. His name is Dwalin, and I met him the same way you met your faeries. I needed help." She eluded, but before Timmy could question her further a large rustling came from the tree line. The three faeries changed into guard dogs while Timmy and Tootie sat up even just a bit straighter. Suddenly, Dwalin was back on the dark green grass, b-lining for the group. Immediately Tootie stood, concern painted on her pretty face.

"Dwalin?" she called, and at the sound of her voice Dwalin started shouting for her.

"Tootie-Man-Brat! Tootie-Man-Brat!" he sounded terrified and rushed, causing Tootie to grow panicked. As quickly as her name left his lips, he was there, standing in front of them and panting.

"Dwalin, Dwalin what's the matter? What happened?" she asked with worry, bending over and placing a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Tootie-Man-Brat . . . Dwalin . . . help . . . Mieg-Mistress . . . trouble . . ." he couldn't quite piece together a sentence, and Timmy leaned over to whisper in Tootie's ear.

"Who's Mieg?" he asked, and Tootie had to consciously fight the shiver that wove its way up her spine.

"Mieg is the leader of the Goblins." She whispered back, and he turned to Wanda and Cosmo for confirmation. The pair could only shrug in uncertainty.

"Dwalin tried to help, he did. But Mieg-Mistress told Dwalin he needed to find help. Needed to find Tootie-Man-Brat. Tootie-Man-Brat go with Dwalin now." Dwalin had taken Tootie's hand off his shoulder and was pulling it now in the direction of the woods. She didn't ask anymore questions, just zipped up her jacket and nodded.

"Tootie wait!" she paused momentarily and turned to look at him. Eyes wide and black hair shinning in the moonlight, Timmy couldn't help but think how appealing she could be.

"Should you really be going with him?" Was all he could think to ask, and Tootie became even more attractive as she grew annoyed.

"Dwalin is my friend and I trust him. You can stay here or go home if you want, but I'm going to help him in anyway I can." She affirmed, and Timmy watched her for a moment before turning to his faeries. Poof and Cosmo both had never looked so serious, so confused as in that one moment. It was Wanda who helped influence his decision, by nodding with a maternal expression.

"Alright, we'll go with you." Timmy offered, and Dwalin, who had been tugging on Tootie's arm again, paused mid-pull to eye Timmy suspiciously.

"Who are you Man-Brat? Are you Timmy-Man-Brat" he asked darkly, maneuvered around Tootie to inspect the young man through narrow eyes.

"Yes, I'm Timmy, and these are my faeries, Wanda, Poof, and Cosmo." Timmy introduced as civilly as possible, and Tootie nearly laughed as Dwalin wrinkled his nose at the mention of faeries.

"Come quickly, Dwalin runs out of time." He issued after a moment of studying, and grabbed Tootie's hand again to pull her though the forest. This time she didn't hold back a laugh when she caught her little Goblin friend mutter disgustedly under his breath the term faeries.

With a shrug and indifferent expression, Timmy, Poof, Cosmo and Wanda made after them, trying to keep up with the spry Goblin. He weaved in, out, and around tree branches and fallen logs, completely disregarding the paths created for bicyclists, joggers and hikers. Timmy stumbled more than once before managing to catch up to Tootie and, to a lesser extent, Dwalin.

"Dwalin, don't you think we can slow down a bit?" he asked breathlessly, and Tootie watched as Dwalin as he decided to humor the teen.

"Maybe if Timmy-Man-Brat doesn't like Dwalin's rush, he should go home." It was obvious to everyone that Dwalin did not think highly of Timmy, and it was also becoming apart that the feeling was mutual.

"Can't we just have Cosmo and Wanda poof us to wherever the hell we're going?" Timmy was having a harder time communicating, so Tootie pulled Dwalin's hand back. The group slowed to a walk, which Dwalin was less than pleased about, but wouldn't argue with Tootie.

"Cosmo-Faerie and Wanda-Faerie can try, but Faerie magik can't lead to Goblin magik." Dwalin explained haphazardly as he began pulling on Tootie's arm much the way Cosmo had with the leash earlier that evening.

"Wait, what? Why?" Timmy stopped suddenly, causing Dwalin to groan with frustration. Wanda looked nervous, and Cosmo chuckled anxiously. Their Godchild rounded on them so fast, Cosmo almost lost his head.

"It would be considered rude, sport." Wanda assuaged, and Tootie decided that would be a good time for her to jump in.

"There's a section of Da Rulz I guessing you haven't seen yet, all about race relations and how to keep them from warring on one another. The Leprechauns, Goblins, Nature Faeries, Pixies, Godparent Faeries, Sprites, Brownies, Elves, they all have to be kept happy; and in case you couldn't tell, Goblins and the Godparent Faeries aren't exactly chummy. There's this whole other world and even though you're connected to it, you know next to nothing about it." by the time she finished her small speech, Tootie was flushed and worked up, Dwalin peering around her side and nodding abundantly. The little creature was so funny looking, Timmy had to hold back a laugh lest he anger him.

"So you see, Timmy, Faeries can't just poof into Goblin territory, just like Goblins can't just bustle into Fairie Land. Goblins especially are very secretive, and one has to be invited before entering." Wanda finished, and Timmy nodded, not bothering to continue questioning seeing as Dwalin was growing impatient.

"Oh boy! I always wanted to visit the Goblins! Come on Wanda, when in Rome, dress like eggs!" Cosmo suddenly shouted, and poofed he and his son to look like Dwalin, and Wanda, loving her husband, didn't bother to tell him the saying was 'Rome wasn't built in a day'.

At the sound of wand magic, Dwalin stopped and turned to examine Cosmo. After a few seconds of nearly mercilessly scrutinizing the moronic faerie, Dwalin nodded his approval.

"Dwalin thinks Cosmo-Faerie has good taste."

*

The group had been traveling for what seemed like hours in near silence, and Timmy couldn't handle it anymore. Approaching Tootie, he shoved his hands in his jean pockets and tried to look casual.

"So, why does he eat homework?" he asked, and Tootie sent him a sidelong glance before smiling at the Goblin in front of her.

"I've never been able to figure that out. All I've gathered is that paper with lead shavings on it for him is like chocolate is to most humans. Sweet and tantalizing and an excellent dessert." She explained, and Timmy nodded while finding another question.

"And the third-person thing? Why does he do that?"

"All Goblins do. It's their way of showing respect, companionship, or irritation. I think it's fun, but can be really tough to keep up at times. Dwalin's told me that in most Goblin villages one will be ignored unless they speak in the third person, and sometimes he'll ignore me without realizing it. But he's been pretty good at listening to me when I don't, and I've been getting better at using it when he's around." Once again Timmy nodded, before asking his most important question.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Tootie looked at him out of the corner of her eye while ducking below a tree branch.

"He strongly feels that crystal rose in your pocket should have been made for me." Timmy stopped, reaching into his jacket pocket to finger the exquisite rose. Tootie, on the other hand, continued on as if her statement had no affect on her. Although something inside of Timmy told him that was most definitely not the case.

"Dwalin, Tootie-Man-Brat wants to know what happened to the other Goblins." Tootie suddenly announced, and Dwalin looked over his shoulder with sad, wise, and innocent eyes.

"The Roma-Demons." Was all he said, and Tootie's brow furrowed as she tried to translate the term.

"Roma, Roma, Ro – Gypsy? Gypsy Demons? Gypsies!" she exclaimed, eliciting a startled gasp from Cosmo and Wanda.

"Gypsies!" they both called, and Dwalin nodded without looking at them.

"I don't get it. What's so bad about Gypsies?" Timmy asked, not failing to notice that everyone in the group picked up the pace.

"Gypsies capture magical creature with the purpose of harvesting their magic and selling them." Wanda explained, while Cosmo paled.

"So, they're like Mr. Crocker?"

"Yeah, only they're actually good at their job!" The green haired faerie answered, and Timmy suddenly felt terrified.

"That's why Dwalin is in a _hurry_." Dwalin called back irritated, immediately forcing the travelers into a run again.

In just shy of an hour, when Timmy was sure they weren't in Dimmsdale anymore, Dwalin stopped them in front of an archway made from oak trees.

"Dwalin, where are we?" Tootie whispered, and Dwalin looked on in awe of what appeared to be a gateway.

"The portal that leads to Riocht Meirg." He replied, and Timmy huddled closer to Tootie.

"But Dwalin always told Tootie-Man-Brat that Riocht Meirg was to be avoided." She reminded him, and Dwalin nodded without removing his eyes.

"But fastest way to Goblins is through it. No choice." Tootie nodded, and Timmy caught her shudder.

"What's that mean?" he asked, and Tootie turned to him with a somber expression.

"Riocht Meirg roughly translates to Kingdom of Rust. A place to evade if possible." She explained, and Timmy felt more confused than ever.

"A Kingdom of Rust? That makes no sense in the middle of the forest." He argued, and Tootie sighed before explaining it more thoroughly, noticing she had a larger audience consisting of three faeries.

"Tell me, Timmy, what do you think of when you hear Kingdom of Rust?" she prompted, and he was silent in thought for a few seconds.

"I guess I think of a big city like Downtown Dimmsdale, only rusty." He stated, realizing how stupid it sounded after it left his lips. Much like everything else he said.

"Rust doesn't always mean oxidized metals. You were pretty close to what the Goblins mean when they call this place the Kingdom of Rust. It's a deserted waste land with terrible monsters every so often. Like Land of the Dead, only magical creatures instead of zombies." She finished, and Timmy visibly gulped.

"And _we're_ **going** _**in**_?" he choked out, and Tootie turned back to watch Dwalin walk through the gate and disappear in plain sight.

"Apparently."

FOP


	3. Kingdom of Rust

_**Disclaimer: Fairly Odd Parents does not belong to me. This is one is a bit longer than the others. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

FOP

Taking a deep breath to brace myself, I sent Timmy a reassuring smile before stepping through the portal. It wasn't what I was expecting, no worm holes, no turbulence, nothing. It was incredibly smooth, as if I was moving from one room to another. Dwalin was in front of me, and even though he appeared brave and guarding, I could see his knees shaking. That was perfectly understandable, too; Goblin legend says this is a place of fear, a place of death.

The land was barren, jagged rocks and cliffs jutted up from the ground; and it was hot. Oh man was it hot.

"Tootie!" spinning on my heel, and found Timmy and Poof forge their way through the gate, closely followed by Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy immediately moved to my side, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was being protective. Already sweaty, I looked at him with a soft smile. Understanding my expression, he turned to Cosmo and Wanda to issue a wish.

"I wish we had some water." I watched as the two lifted their wands with smiles, only to have them go limp with an odd, artificial fart kind of noise.

"That's odd, I wonder why it didn't work." Wanda thought out loud, and Dwalin turned to face our pathetic looking party.

"Faeries in Pooka territory now. Faerie-Magik won't work." He explained, causing Cosmo and Wanda to look at each other nervously.

"That's not good, is it Wanda?" the green haired faerie asked innocently, and Wanda nodded.

"It looks like we're relying on Dwalin for this adventure." She concluded, and I wanted nothing more than to tell her that that was probably for the best, when something caught my eye. Movement, off in the distance. Something was watching us.

Dwalin noticed too, as I saw him stiffen and turn his eyes to the same direction.

"Dwalin?" he didn't respond right away, simply listened while Timmy and his faeries argued about something or other.

"Something watching Dwalin and his friends. Dwalin wants to move now." He insisted when he finally did speak, and I nodded while motioning for the others to follow.

The further we walked, the hotter it seemed to get. Propriety, though, only allowed us to remove our jackets and t-shirts. As subtle as possible I would sneak glances at Timmy, at his white and relatively undefined chest. He wasn't built, barely even fit. He was just skinny. Just like me.

"Tootie-Man-Brat." Dwalin's voice brought me out of my peeping, and I crouched next to Dwalin so he could whisper to me.

"The Man-Brats and the Faeries must be careful. Morrigan-Witch has her spies out." He warned, and I was about to ask what he was talking about when, again, something moved near some of the jagged landscape. Standing slowly, I tried narrowing my eyes so I could see a bit better. The movement was coming from the rocks, as if they themselves were alive.

"Dwalin . . . ?" I started, looking over my shoulder to find Dwalin staring at the rocks wide eyed.

"Run! Follow Dwalin and run!" he shouted, before turning in the other direction and sprinting away. Even in my brief moment of confusion and fear, and found myself admiring the speed Goblins posses.

Suddenly, something broke violently away from the rocks I was facing, and it was then I realized the danger we were all in. It looked like a giant bearded dragon, made entirely out of the harsh desert rock it just dislodged from. Screaming, I turned and ran as fast as I could after Dwalin, grabbing Timmy's wrist and jerking him with me.

I couldn't tell which way we were going, nor did I bother studying the landscape. It's kind of difficult when one has a massive rock demon chasing you. Unexpectedly, Dwalin stopped running, and I tried to stop next to him. Only problem with that theory was the Timmy was going just as fast as I was, right behind me. As soon as I came to a halt, he slammed right into me, and forced me into the reason Dwalin stopped.

It was a cliff.

A big one.

Another scream ripped its way from my mouth as I fell, presumably to my death were it not for the fact that someone's hand caught my wrist.

"Tootie!"

"Tootie-Man-Brat!"

Tearing my eyes away form the long drop below me, I looked up to see Timmy's face turning red as he tried to keep a grip on my wrist, and Dwalin adding more weight to Timmy so he wouldn't fall in as well. The young Turner looked absolutely panicked, and I couldn't figure out why. I was no Trixie Tang; hell, we were barely even friends. I was always just the creepy girl that was in love with him, that he could use as target practice for water balloons. Yet as I hung suspended fifty plus feet from my death, with only he and Dwalin as my saviors, the look in his eyes said anything but.

"Timmy . . ." I somehow found my voice, and at his name Timmy's resolve seemed to strengthen.

"I'm not going to let you go you, Tootie." He affirmed, and I felt my insides tingle. I thought back to my tenth birthday, when he kept grabbing my hands, and how it made me feel. Right then I wanted nothing more then to shout at the top of my lungs _YOU'RE HOLDING MY HAND! _but I had matured since that day.

"Timmy! Dwalin!" Wanda's voice sounded frantic, and I could hear Cosmo to a lesser extent screaming about a monster.

"Dwalin, go help Cosmo and Wanda." I told my Goblin friend, and he shook his head in defiance.

"No Tootie-Man-Brat –" he started, but I was in no mood for an argument.

"Dwalin-Goblin let go of Timmy-Man-Brat and help Faeries now!" I shouted up at him, and for a moment he looked like he was going to cry. But then he nodded and let go of Timmy before disappearing from my sight. As soon as he released his grip, Timmy slid forward a bit, causing me to lower even more. To help compensate for Dwalin's absence, I reached out and took hold the rough edges while looking for footing. As soon as I touched the rock, I could feel the magic in it. I could hear as well as feel Dwalin's use of Goblin magic to ward off the demon.

"Timmy, they need your help." I muttered as I found a secure footing. He looked at me confused, not quite understanding what I was telling him to do.

"Tootie . . ." Summoning all my courage, I gazed up at him with a reassuring smile, seeming braver than I felt.

"Hey, I grew up with Vicky as an older sister – I'll be fine." I laughed humorlessly, and Timmy shook his head at me.

"I can't let you go, Tootie." He told me sternly, and if I wasn't so stubborn, I would have looked deeply into his words.

"Timmy, let me go, and help them. Who knows, maybe I'll be most useful down here." I could tell by the glint in his eyes that he was about to argue again, when Wanda's particularly hysterical call of his name stopped him.

"You'll be fine." He told me, and I nodded, even as I forcibly removed my hand.

"I'll be fine." Was the last thing I told him as I began scaling the face of the cliff. Through the rock I could feel Dwalin's pain, and could gather an image of what was happening based off the noises.

Going slow and steady, I had to hunt for footholds, and slipped more times than I was willing to admit. I could hear the grunts and shouts from my friends above me, and was just about at my breaking point, when abruptly my foot hit a void. Looking down, I found the mouth of a cave in the rock face. Relief and excitement flooded me as I crawled down into it, drawing a circle with the few Goblin markings I knew in it.

"Dwalin! Grab the others and find the circle!" I shouted, my voice reverberating off the walls. It only took a few moments before a flash of a color I couldn't I couldn't identify filled my vision, and I stumbled back into the rocks.

"Tootie-Man-Brat!" Dwalin's shout entered my ears and as soon as I could see again, the little Goblin had leapt onto my legs in a hug. Shocked at the fact that a Goblin had initiated physical contact, all I could do was bend over and hug him in return. It was short, but pleasant.

Once he let go of me, I turned my attention to the three faeries and Timmy, and instantly decided I didn't want to know what happened. Their clothes were tattered, they were dusty, sweaty, had a few bruises, and even a bit of blood. Poof looked like he wanted to go another round, while Timmy on the other hand looked the most beaten, battered and tortured of them all. Moving from the circle, he approached me, and pulled me into a crushing hug. Once again I was shocked, but hugged him back as he buried his face in my hair and neck.

"Told you I'd be most useful down here." I whispered, and caught sight Wanda smiling while Poof and Cosmo faked gagging. Realizing what he was doing, Timmy pulled away from me as if burned, and I tried to pretend that it didn't hurt.

"Dwalin, what was that?" I asked as we all sat down, and he summoned us as much water as he could, which wasn't a whole lot.

"Pooka, one of Morrigan-Witch's servants. Deadly. Tootie-Man-Brat better fix Timmy-Man-Brat's wounds. Faeries and Goblins heal from Pooka scratch and bite, but Man-Brats not magic." I nodded my understanding, and immediately ripped off the lower part of my shirt to dress Timmy's wounds.

"What's a Pooka, Dwalin-Goblin?" Timmy asked, and I smiled at his attempt to be friendly. Dwalin eyed him suspiciously, before walking over to the little pool he created and sat down cross-legged.

"Pooka a shape-shifter. Usually good, but bad when they enter Riocht Meirg. That's when they fall under spell of Morrigan-Witch." Dwalin explained, and I watched with amusement as Poof and Cosmo floated down to sit cross-legged like the Goblin. So much for not really liking each other.

"And who's Morrigan-Witch? Oh oh oh! I know! She's the bad guy, right?" Cosmo offered as he stuck his hand in the air and waved it excitedly.

"Right Cosmo-Faerie. Morrigan-Witch is Mieg-Mistress's sister. Mieg-Mistress was given Riocht Cluricaune, and Morrigan-Witch Riocht Meirg. Morrigan-Witch not happy, so land cursed." He continued spinning his tale for the faeries, and I couldn't help but laugh softly at the sight they presented. This would be a perfect example of that Building Bridges program .

"What's Riocht Cluricaune?" Timmy leaned over to ask me, and I once again felt the shiver of pleasure.

"It's the name of the Kingdom of Goblins. I think that's what it roughly translates to, but my Goblin isn't perfect yet." I joked, and when Timmy looked at me, I couldn't look away. There was an intense moment between us, which I had to forcibly break to look at Dwalin.

"Dwalin-Goblin, Tootie-Man-Brat done fixing Timmy-Man-Brat's wounds. Dwalin-Goblin use rest of water to fix Magik." I told him, and he nodded before standing up and jumping into the pool. To my surprise, when Poof thought it looked like fun and jumped in too, Dwalin didn't kick him out. The two splashed and played, and even brought Cosmo in. After making sure her son and husband were safe, Wanda floated over to us to try and have an adult conversation.

"Why does he need the water?" Timmy asked, and I let Wanda answer it while I stood and walked to the mouth of the cave, watching the heat rise from the sand.

"Goblins are nature spirits, and damp ones at that. You know how we get our power from our wands? Well, they get theirs from the earth." She left off, and I picked up the clarification.

"Out here in the desert is where Dwalin is at his weakest. He needs to be able to keep his strength up so he can get us to the next gate, and since there are no forests around here, the next best thing would be water. It's not the same, but it'll have to do." I concluded, and Timmy thought it over before smiling crookedly.

"How come you guys know all this stuff and I don't?" Wanda and I shared a smile, and she shrugged her shoulders in a pseudo-innocent way.

"Just lucky I guess." I told him, and we all had a laugh that was too short lived.

"DWALIN-GOBLIN! DWALIN-GOBLIN I CALL YOU OUT!" it was a female voice, and Dwalin immediately stopped his light-hearted fun to stare at the mouth of the cave.

"Morrigan-Witch."

*

Timmy stood, and he and Wanda joined Tootie and Dwalin at the cave entrance. There, in the middle of the sand was a woman, clad in an orange dress that moved with the wind and the sand around her. Her skin was the color or the rocks around her, and her hair seemed to be made of sand. At her feet were two creatures Timmy had never seen, but could best be described as resembling Doberman Pinschers. The only difference being they were much bigger, and made out of rock, like the bearded dragon they fought earlier.

"DWALIN-GOBLIN! MORRIGAN KNOWS WHY YOU VENTURE INTO HER KINGDOM! COME DOWN AND SHE PROMISES NOT TO HARM YOU!" Tootie looked down at Dwalin, and shrugged her shoulders.

"What other choice is there? If we don't, she'll just send those demons up to get us." Dwalin seemed to accept her reasoning, and turned back to the woman.

"Dwalin and company agree to come down. Morrigan-Witch must drawn a circle for fastest route!" he shouted down at her, and Morrigan nodded. She produced a staff from behind her, and used it to draw a much more accurate circle of what Tootie had.

"FIND THE CIRCLE!" Morrigan called up when she was done, and Timmy and Tootie grabbed onto Dwalin, who disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Wanda gathered Poof and Cosmo, and the three faeries floated down to join the growing group in the sand.

"Dwalin-Goblin, Morrigan is willing to help Dwalin and his friends get to her sister's kingdom." Morrigan stated, but the way she said it made Timmy move to stand in front of Tootie, even just slightly.

"Why would Morrigan-Witch do that? Morrigan-Witch doesn't like Mieg-Mistress." Dwalin argued, and Morrigan looked up at her henchmen with a swift nod. Both disappeared in a flurry of sand that had Timmy jumping, grabbing Tootie's hand in the process.

"Morrigan may not like her sister, but Morrigan loves her. Besides, the Roma-Demons are growing stronger. Once they finish Mieg-Sister's kingdom, what's to stop them from Riocht Meirg?" she reasoned, and Dwalin seemed to accept that.

"So, point Dwalin to the gateway, and he with his friends will stop the Roma-Demons." He asserted, but Morrigan shook her head.

"The gateway is neither here nor there. No real location. It moves always with Morrigan, where she goes it goes." She explained, and to prove her point, raised her arms. With them, from the sand rose an archway made from the material around them.

"Only Morrigan can call the gateway, so only Morrigan can let creatures into Riocht Cluricaune. Morrigan is her sister's guardian."

Dwalin seemed to study the Sand Witch for a few moments, as if seeing her with new eyes, before nodding and turning towards his companions.

"Hurry, Dwalin thinks not much time left." With that, he bowed to Morrigan and rushed through the gateway. Tootie smiled and thanked the Witch, while helping Timmy through as well. The Faeries were the last through, and they all huddled together and went as wide as possible around their aide.

Once all had passed, Morrigan smiled and allowed herself to disperse into sand, the gateway blown apart with her.

FOP


	4. In the Land of Goblins

_**Disclaimer: Only a few chapters left – and we finally meet the Roma Clan! I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, but I do own Dwalin, Mieg, Morrigan, the kingdoms, and kinda-sorta the Roma-Demons. This is a bit long as well. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

FOP

The travelers were once again in a forest, but this one was definitely not Dimmsdale City Park. It was deeper, more natural. There were birds chirping, animals rustling in the distance, and the humans could feel the strong sense of magic that flowed through, around, and with everything.

Turning to face the way they came, Timmy and Tootie as well as the faeries watched the oak trees that had come together to form the gateway, pulled apart slowly. Dwalin, on the other hand, didn't even notice as he continued on his trek towards his home.

"Come on Tootie-Man-Brat! Almost there!" he called back with excitement, and Tootie couldn't hold back a smile as she helped Timmy follow their Goblin Guide. The teen had suffered a harsh bite on his leg, and with the faeries all but useless and Dwalin being no healer, she knew it was up to her to get Timmy to see a Goblin Nurse.

Timmy, on the other hand, was trying to force an epiphany as he fingered the Crystal Rose he put in his pocket when they had entered the Kingdom of Rust. Trixie was the one he always wanted, right? So why was he feeling all goofy around Tootie, enjoying her company and the feel of her arms around him? When they were fighting the Pooka, and he was being repeatedly picked up, bitten and thrown against nearby rock formations, all he could think of was Tootie. Hoping she was still alive. Hoping she was safe.

Hoping he would see her again.

And when he hugged her in that cave, she felt perfect as he held her to him. Just the form of her small body pressed to his, got him excited and he had to push her away, lest he get further arouse. And here she was now, helping him. Always helping him.

Just what was a guy to do?

"Faeries! Man-Brats! Look! Look! We're here! Riocht Cluricaune!" Dwalin whispered animatedly, and it was then Timmy realized how long they had been walking. While it was dark in the forest, the travelers could still see the sun. Now, it appeared to be well after nightfall.

How long had he been trapped in the confines of his own mind? And had Tootie pretty much carried him this whole time?

Dwalin's gasp of sorrow brought Timmy once again out of the thoughts that consumed him, the Goblin's breath followed closely by Tootie's, and then his faeries'. Once he directed his gaze away from Tootie and towards what lay in a valley in front of them, Timmy couldn't help but join in their surprise.

A large part of the forest had been cleared away, exposing a hill with trees on top. The trees on the hill, and the mound itself, had been hallowed out, resembling a city. The earth had been used to construct pillars and archways, as well as homes atop the ground and even within the branches of the trees. It was an island within the mud.

But where the plant life had been cleared away, now sat huts with smoke rising from inside as well as campfires. The trees on the other side of the camp were swiftly losing color and leaves, like it was autumn or winter for them even though all the other trees were green.

"Dwalin, what's going on?" Tootie whispered as the group moved behind a rise in the ground before it sloped towards the activity. Dwalin peeked above the crest, making a count of how many huts there were.

"Roma-Demons siege Riocht Cluricaune. Mieg-Mistress and other Goblins ward them off by summon magic from surrounding nature. But Goblins can't hold off much longer." Dwalin sounded more determined than ever, and Timmy, in a rush of compassion and companionship, leaned forward to try and get a better look at the people in the campsites.

They looked like what one would think of when they hear the term European Gypsies. Maybe Romanian or Hungarian. Dark hair and somewhat tan skin, skirts and trousers with metal in the shape of coins, a lot of facial hair and scarves.

"Just who are these people?" he asked, more himself than anyone else, but thinking out loud is often lost on Goblins, and Dwalin was more than willing to answer.

"Roma-Demons are Man-Brats that migrated to the Magikal Plane many many years ago. Some live in peace and trade with creatures, but some want to have only wealth. They harvest magik, and like war. This year they come for Goblins first." He explained, and everyone but Tootie looked at him funny. She was the only one used to his answering every question that was said aloud, as long as it sounded as if it _**could**_ be directed to him.

"And just how are we supposed to stop them? Jeez, we just rushed into this and we didn't even have a game plan!" Timmy fretted, and Tootie was only able to stop him be placing a delicate hand over his mouth.

"Dwalin, how are they defeated?" she asked calmly, and Dwalin looked at them worriedly for a moment before grinning.

"How else are Man-Brats defeated? Kill the leader." The Goblin answered smugly, and Timmy just gaped at him.

"Murder? You want us to commit murder?!" Timmy pushed Tootie's hand away to shout at the little creature.

"I'll do it." Tootie said suddenly, and everyone whirled around to stare at her.

"What? Tootie, no, you can't just -" Timmy started to reason, but she silenced him with a soft smile.

"I'm the only one who can, Timmy. Dwalin will be killed on sight, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are useless in Goblin Lands, and you're too injured. I'm the only one who can." Her determination was strong, but Timmy was just as stubborn.

"But Tootie -" She completely ignored him and turned to Dwalin.

"Dwalin-Goblin, can you help make Tootie-Man-Brat look like the Roma-Demons?" she asked while Timmy fumed.

"Dwalin will try." Was the Goblin's response, and Timmy was stunned. All this time Dwalin has been incredibly protective of her, and now he's willingly sending her to what will probably be her death?

"Dwalin, you can't -" the two paid him no mind as Dwalin gathered the forces of nature around him to transform Tootie's appearance into that of their enemy. Timmy vaguely wondered if this was how Wanda felt as he watched the leaves surrounding them swirl up and around Tootie, blocking her completely from view. After a minute or so, she re-emerged dressed in a brown skirt with a purple sash, brown vest atop a white poet's shirt, foot and wrist bangles, as well as rings and necklaces. Her head now sported a red bandana and her hair had been unpinned. The only thing Dwalin didn't dare touch was her feet, which were still clad in her converse. When everyone looked at him, he just shrugged.

"Dwalin doesn't know shoes." To emphasize his point, he lifted up a foot and wiggled his bare toes. Tootie laughed in spite of the situation she found herself in. She turned to Timmy, and found she couldn't keep his intense gaze, so she focused instead on his leg.

"Dwalin, is there a secret way into the city the Roma-Demons wouldn't know about?" Timmy looked at her suspiciously, but Dwalin ignored it in favor of nodding enthusiastically.

"The tunnels. Tunnels lead to the heart of the city." He informed, and Tootie smiled while picking up a fallen tree branch that looked like it could serve as a crutch.

"Timmy-Man-Brat's leg needs a Goblin Healer. Can Dwalin-Goblin take Timmy-Man-Brat and Faeries into the city for Tootie-Man-Brat?" she asked, and Dwalin drew himself up to his full two feet three inches, looking more serious than ever.

"Dwalin shall help Tootie-Man-Brat with his meager life."

It was a tremendous statement coming from a Goblin, and Tootie smiled, kissing him softly on the cheek. She was even impressed when he didn't run away from the physical touch. With a firm nod, she shoved the branch under Timmy's arm, and turned to face the slope she'd have to descend.

"Tootie please don't -" Timmy started, leaning heavily on the crutch, but was silenced when Tootie suddenly turned on her heal and made her way back to Timmy. Without a moment's hesitation she grabbed Timmy's dirty, bloody face and kissed him.

It was incredibly chaste, needy, and rushed, but Tootie didn't care at all. When she pulled away from him, his eyes were wide and confused. She smiled softly again, and let go of his face slowly, ignoring the gagging noises made by Dwalin and Cosmo.

"I didn't want any regrets." Was all she said, before swiftly turning around and making her way cautiously down the embankment. She didn't turn around again.

Meanwhile, without realizing it Timmy had lifted one of his hands after her retreating form. Why did she have to go and kiss him? Now he knew Trixie wasn't the one he wanted. He needed Tootie, and if her last words to him were anything to go on, she figured she wasn't going to survive the night.

Why did girls have to be so complicated?

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof all watch Tootie disappear, and hoped that this night would turn out alright. They liked Tootie, and they liked Timmy being happy. They saw the look in his eyes after she kissed him – there was definitely something there.

Dwalin, also lost in his thoughts, watched his friend vanish and wished to the powers that made him, that Tootie would be protected.

Breaking away from his wish, Dwalin ushered the group back into the woods, towards the entrance to one of the tunnels, hopeful that the Roma-Demons hadn't found them yet. As he herded, his thoughts strayed back to Tootie, and before they entered the dark and damp, he whispered one last declaration.

"Good luck, Tootie-Comrade."

*

The way down the incline was steep, muddy, and really incredibly irritating. My skirt kept getting caught on precariously downed tree limbs, and my feet kept sinking into sinkholes. By the time I reach the bottom, I had never been so thankful for converse in all my life.

Quickly and quietly, I approached the camp by one of the outer laying, empty huts. I could see the glow from their fires, hear their music and laughter, see their metal weapons. A woman passed in front of me, and I ducked into the folds of one of the huts, noticing that her feet were bare. Sitting down on a box of I didn't care to know what, I stripped off my mud covered shoes, and gratefully pealed off my socks. They were wet and muddy anyway, so if felt good to get my feet somewhat clean.

Straightening my bandana and smoothing out my skirt and sash, I took another deep breath to strengthen myself and moved towards the center of the Gypsy camp. I needed a plan; sure, winging it had gotten me this far just fine, but this was different. I couldn't just wing ending a siege. I needed a plan. I could . . . I could . . .

Winging it, it is.

I could just hear Dwalin encouraging me on, and Timmy telling me this was suicide. Duh, I knew that. But I also knew I was the only one who could pull it off _**before**_ death. Why couldn't he see that? He never care before, so why did he have to choose now of all times to start? Why couldn't he just hate me, shout his contempt for me after that kiss so that this would be so much easier? Why did he have to be so damn quiet?

There were several Gypsies dancing around the fire, singing in a tongue I'd heard in my Food and Culture class, it was definitely Eastern European. They looked like they were celebrating, and for a moment I forgot that they were my enemies. They were just people. But then I saw the swords and the magical symbols and heard the chants for victory, and remembered why I was here, sneaking around in the dark and dressed like a Gypsy.

Playing theme music in my mind that sounded a lot like Flying by Secret Machines, I approached the fire closest to me, effectively stopping the celebration. They probably knew one another by name; of course they would know I wasn't one of them.

"Who are you, sister?" one young woman asked me. She couldn't have been any older than Vicky, and at the thought of my sister I felt a pang in my heart. I would probably never see her again.

"My name doesn't matter. I have important information about the Goblins I think your leader would like to know." Was my answer, and she looked me over once before deciding I was harmless.

"Follow me." she ordered, and I nodded, watching as all eyes followed me before continuing with the celebration. She led me towards a much larger tent, and on the way we passed a weapons hut, which – with as much subtly as I could muster – I snatched a small blade from that I figured could do the job.

She opened the tent flap for me, and as soon as I had entered she passed me to sit on a large pile of mats.

"My name is Sybilla, and I am the leader of this little troop of Gypsies. What kind of information do you have for me?" she prompted, and I bowed even as I thought of the dagger hidden within the folds of my skirt.

"The Goblins have a secret labyrinth of tunnels that lead into the heart of the city. I know where all the entrances are, I can lead you to them." I half bluffed, and she looked me over one more time before laughing.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, killing me?" Sybilla mocked, and I was thrown through a loop.

"What?"

"I know you are not a Gypsy, but an agent of the Goblins, sent here to kill me so that the war ends. I also know about the dagger you stole on the way to this tent." She told me, and I smiled sheepishly even as she called for the guards to come and hold me.

"How did you know?" I asked, and for a moment I saw a flash of genuine compassion.

"For starters, all Gypsies greet each other as friend, brother, or sister, while you just made demands. Second, even if your introduction could have been written off as simply rude, you would have immediately known I was the leader from the markings on my face," she then pointed to the intense red tattoos on her eyes brows and forehead, "and lastly, your accent is terrible." I couldn't hold back my laugh of defeat as two big, burly men I could only assume were her guards gripped my arms and removed the dagger from my possession.

"So, I ask again, did you really think it would be so easy?" she asked as she stood and approached us, placing her hand almost lovingly on top of my head. I once again smile sheepishly, which brought about a smile from Sybilla.

"Well, I was certainly hoping." She laughed, and stroked the side of my face with care.

"Will you tell us the way to these tunnels?" she prompted, and I shook my head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that now that I've been caught." He eyes turned sad, and I couldn't believe how civil this whole situation was.

"That's unfortunate. I hate to do this to one so young, you're still just a child. But you give me no choice. I am going to have to have you tortured for that information." She then motioned for the men to take me out of the tent. The argument of my age died on my lips the moment she said the word tortured.

So much for winging it.

*

Timmy hobbled along with Cosmo and Wanda behind Dwalin in the dark tunnel. Poof was sleeping deeply in his mother's arms, and the little Goblin carried the only torch as he led them down into the depths of the earth. Timmy was brooding over Tootie's decision, and finally unleashed his bottled up anger on the one person he felt deserved it.

Dwalin.

"How could you just let her go and do that?!" he shouted, and Dwalin didn't turn around to face the young Turner.

"Tootie-Comrade made her choice. Dwalin's place to not to order Tootie-Comrade." He said softly, and Timmy used his crutch like a baseball bat to swing at the Goblin. Dwalin sensed it though, and ducked, kicking Timmy's good leg out from under him.

"She's my friend and you just let her go to die!" Dwalin had been will to get the brunt of Timmy's wrath, after all Timmy cared for Tootie and she just volunteered for suicide. But that last accusation made something in him snap. Thrusting the torch into the ground so it wouldn't go out, he lifted Timmy partially off the ground by his collar.

"Dwalin cares for Tootie-Comrade too! Dwalin loves Tootie-Comrade just as much as Timmy-Man-Brat! But Tootie-Comrade did this for Dwalin and for Timmy-Man-Brat and for Wanda-Faerie and for Poof-Faerie and even for Cosmo-Faerie because Tootie-Comrade loves them too! So Timmy-Man-Brat should do this like Dwalin, because Tootie-Comrade asked him too!" None present knew the little Goblin had it in him, not even Dwalin. After calming down, he released Timmy and gave him back his crutch.

"Dwalin, I, I'm, you're right. I'm sorry. Timmy-Man-Brat is sorry." Dwalin smiled and nodded, picking up the torch and motioning forward.

"Hurry, Riocht Cluricaune not far."

FOP


	5. Dwalin the Savior and Other Faerie Tales

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

FOP

Timmy was astounded. As soon as the group emerged from the dark tunnel and greeted by the sight of Riocht Cluricaune, he was astounded. They didn't have time to be shown even a portion of the amazing structures and architecture, because they were rushed to the side of Mieg, Mistress of the Goblins.

"Mieg-Mistress! Mieg-Mistress! Dwalin returns!" one of the Goblins who looked like Dwalin ran ahead of them, shouting the news. From one of the larger rock domiciles emerged a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Morrigan the Sand Witch, except instead of desert colors, hers were of the forest. She approached the group of weary travelers, and smiled when Dwalin dropped to one knee in semblance of a bow.

"Mieg-Mistress." He greeted, and Timmy was amazed to see that her hair was living, green moss.

"Dwalin-Goblin, what news do you have for Mieg?" she implored, and Dwalin quickly rose, motioning to his companions.

"Tootie-Comrade sacrificed herself to save Goblins. Ventured into Roma-Demon camp to kill Sybilla-Monster. Timmy-Man-Brat and Faeries join, and follow Dwalin on Tootie-Comrade's request. Timmy-Man-Brat needs Goblin-Healer for wound from Morrigan-Mistress' sand-demon." He explained, not noticing the surprise on Mieg's face at the name changes for Tootie, as well as her sister. Ignoring it for now, Mieg bent over gracefully to look at Timmy's leg.

"Goblins can fix that. If Timmy-Man-Brat will follow Mieg, she can help his wound." She turned to enter another building, but Timmy didn't immediately follow her.

"Can Mieg-Mistress grant Cosmo-Faerie, Wanda-Faerie and Poof-Faerie their magik so they can help Timmy-Man-Brat help save Tootie-Comrade?" he asked, and both Dwalin and Mieg smiled at how well he spoke Goblin.

"Fix leg first, talk of rescue can follow. Come." She motioned for them to follow her, and this time they did. Mieg led them into a room that was obviously meant for healing, ordering Timmy to lie on the bed of firs and mats. When he did as he was told, she ripped his jeans around the bite, looking it over before placing her hands over the wound.

"Does Timmy-Man-Brat love Tootie-Comrade?" Mieg asked, and Timmy shot a glance at his faeries, who smiled and even laughed.

"Timmy-Man-Brat doesn't know." He finally admitted, and Mieg smiled as she allowed her magic to flow into Timmy, healing his wound smoothly and without his notice.

"Mieg thinks Timmy-Man-Brat should make up his mind. Tootie-Comrade may not be around by the time he does, and Mieg also thinks Trixie-Man-Brat is not as deserving as Tootie-Comrade." She finished, and before Timmy could ask her how she knew about Trixie, she turned to face the group of faeries.

"Faeries, you have permission from Mieg, Leader of Riocht Cluricaune, to use Faerie Magik to help rescue Tootie-Comrade." Mieg issued, and everyone watched as the two wands and the rattle immediately changed from faded and limp to straight and shinning.

"Now, this rescue party needs a one more member." She rose to exit the healing room to address her Goblins, when Dwalin stepped forward.

"Dwalin will go. He has already put up with Timmy-Man-Brat and his Faeries today, and Tootie-Man-Brat is his friend." Mieg nodded, and stood to formally bid her guests farewell.

"Mieg wishes you good luck on your mission."

The faeries lifted their wands, and Timmy readied himself for his wish.

"I wish we were -"

"Wait!" they all turned to Dwalin in confusion. Why did he stop the wish?

With determination, he marched over to Mieg, and kissed her hard on the mouth in a scene that was oddly reminiscent of Timmy and Tootie. When he pulled away, Mieg had an amused smile on her face, and Dwalin still looked serious.

"No regrets." The little Goblin announced, and their audience had to hold in a laugh as Dwalin nodded to Timmy.

"I wish we were at the Gypsy camp!" he shouted, and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof granted the wish with a poof. It was only after they arrived by the campfire, surrounded by angry Roma-Demons, that Wanda came to a realization.

"You know Timmy, you could have just wished Tootie back at Riocht Cluricaune, and the war over." she pointed out, and Timmy slapped his forehead.

"Dammit!"

*

Sitting in what I dubbed the 'Torture Tent' and tied to the center post, I realized that my torture wasn't as bad as it could be. So far, at least. Mostly I'd been slapped around and punched and cut a few times, but all my limbs were in tack and I hadn't been humiliated yet. And I still hadn't told them where the tunnels were; aside from the fact that I had no clue where they were, I'd like to think I'm a pretty tough cookie.

"Tell us where the entrances are, girl." One of the men ordered me, and my only response was to look up at him slowly through my good, non-swollen eye. Call me a performer, but I feel it added dramatic effect. And effect it certainly had, for his big friend hit me across my other cheek, silencing my defiant look. They think this is torture?

They should try living with Vicky.

Suddenly a commotion erupted from the center of camp, names were shouted, and the two men fled my side to aide in what ever was happening. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that I knew what was going on, but pushed it aside in hope.

"Please don't be them please don't be them please don't be them please don't be -"

"_He's got faeries and a goblin!_"

"Dammit." My curse was followed shortly by a loud poof/cloud of smoke combo, wherein Timmy, Cosmo, Poof, Wanda and Dwalin all emerged. They immediately rushed to my side, where Timmy started untying my hands. Once my wrists were free, I tried to rub away the rope burn but he stopped my hands. Taking my face in his hands, he kissed me the same way I did on that hilltop. When he pulled away, breathing heavily and looking angry, he sighed.

"Don't you ever do that again. Got it?" he warned, and I nodded as he kissed me again.

"Uh, Timmy, Tootie, do I need to remind you two that we are surrounded by armed and hostile Gypsies who want nothing more than to kill us?" Wanda interrupted, and Timmy released me so he could help me to my feet. Dwalin immediately moved in to hug me, and I crushed his small body into mine as Timmy addressed Cosmo and Wanda.

"Alright guys, I wish the Gypsy threat was gone!" he called, and I watched as the pair raised their wands, only to have them fall limp with that same fake fart noise.

"What now?" Timmy sighed exhaustedly, and his faeries shared a look.

"Sorry Timmy, we're not Goblins!" Cosmo shrugged, we all stared at him stupidly.

"What Cosmo means is Da Rulz say we aren't allowed to meddle in the affairs of Goblins. This isn't ours to fix."

Suddenly Dwalin pulled away from me, and headed for the tent flap.

"Dwalin, what are you doing?" I called, and he stopped at the entrance.

"Dwalin _**is**_ a Goblin." Was all he said before exiting the tent. As soon as he disappeared did I realize what he meant.

"Dwalin!" I shouted, and rushed after him. The five of us stopped just outside the tent, watching as Dwalin stalked towards Sybilla, who was making her way towards us.

"Ah, the little Goblin. How cute. I think I shall kill and harvest your magik myself." She announced, accepting the curved sword one of her Gypsies handed to her. I felt Timmy start towards the pending battle, but grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Timmy, no, this is Dwalin's fight." I squeezed his hand tightly to emphasize my point, and Timmy looked down on me softly, but nodded. Turning towards Cosmo and Wanda, he was ready to issue another wish.

"I wish Dwalin had a sword!" they were all too happy to help, and Dwalin didn't even notice when a short but pointed Goblin sword appeared in his hand. He just continued on, and the two met in a dangerous duel of wills.

I have never seen a Goblin battle before, let alone a Goblin and a Gypsy duking it out to the death. They used magic and did things I couldn't even begin to understand, things I couldn't begin to explain. Dwalin's magic was focused more towards nature, and bending it to his will, manipulating the trees and the earth around the pair to his advantage. Sybilla, on the hand, had her magic concentrated in her hands and subsequently in her sword. They would thrust and parry and slice superficially, and for quite some time I thought Dwalin might lose. Especially when she stabbed him through the stomach.

"Dwalin!"

*

Right away the odds were against him. He was smaller than she was. He had less magic. She had an army while he only had a ragtag group of two humans, three faeries – one of whom was an infant – and him. Dwalin. The Goblin. It was almost guaranteed that he would lose. She, that Roma-Demon, had so much more in resources than he could ever hope.

"_Dwalin!_"

But really, all she had were followers. He had something she didn't, and maybe that something was the one thing he needed in order to win and save his people, despite the wound in his stomach.

"_Dwalin!_"

He had friends.

He wasn't just any Goblin to them. He was Dwalin, _**the**_ Goblin, _**the**_ Goblin that could defeat Sybilla-Monster, send up the marker to the awaiting Goblin Army. _**The **_Goblin that could end the siege.

"_Dwalin!_"

For them, for Mieg-Mistress, Tootie-Comrade, Cosmo-Faerie, Wanda-Faerie, Poof-Faerie, Morrigan-Mistress, even for Timmy-Man-Brat. For all Goblin, for all magikal kind. For them, he would rise above Dwalin. Even above Dwalin-Goblin.

"_Dwalin!_"

For them, he would ascend to Dwalin the Savior. Dwalin-Savior, hm, has a nice sound to it.

"Dwalin!" Tootie's frantic cry entered his ears, and in it Dwalin found the strength to shove the sword out of his body, even in the face of Sybilla's victorious laughter. As the Gypsy leader choked on her triumph, Dwalin used her surprise to his advantage, thrusting his own sword into her chest. All the noises she would utter died upon her lips, and Dwalin pushed her away. Stumbling to his knees, he watched as one of her Gypsy followers approached her motionless body, and felt for a pulse.

When the Roma-Demon bowed his head, Dwalin knew that he had won, and mustered up the will to toss a bag he had strapped to his waist into a nearby fire. A large burst of green smoke wafted towards the heavens, and within moments Goblins began pouring into the campsite from the surrounding woods.

Tootie was at his side almost immediately, and breathed a sigh of relief to find the little Goblin still alive.

"Don't worry Tootie-Comrade, Dwalin still alive." He assured her, and Tootie laughed even through her tears as she turned to Timmy.

"I wish we were back in the healing room with Mieg." Timmy spoke softly to his faeries, and they vanished in a poof of smoke as the sun's rays gently made first contact with the small battlefield.

*

Tootie sat on the edge of Dwalin's bed, Timmy beside her and the faeries floating over head. Dwalin was sitting up and talking animatedly about how much he hated bed rest. He was fine. Mieg had healed him with her magic in the same way she healed Timmy. Tootie giggled at her friend's antics as Mieg re-entered the room.

"How is Dwalin feeling now?" she asked, and Dwalin scowled.

"Dwalin is fine! Dwalin wants to leave." He whined, and Mieg ignored him in favor of the outsiders.

"How can Goblins ever repay Comrades for saving them?" she asked, and Tootie shook her head.

"Actually, Dwalin did all the saving." She informed, and Mieg spun back around.

"Dwalin! How many times has Mieg told Dwalin not to fight the Roma-Demons! Goblins need Savior just as much as they need Mistress!" she scolded, and Dwalin looked down.

"Dwalin is sorry, Mieg-Wife." At that one statement, several things happened.

Cosmo and Wanda fainted, Timmy's eyes bugged out, Tootie's brow furrowed, and Poof giggled.

"Is Dwalin-Savior king of the Goblins?" Tootie asked, and Dwalin nodded.

"Dwalin likes to think of himself as Savior, but yes." He admitted, and Tootie let out a laugh.

"Well, Tootie-Man-Brat wishes Dwalin-Savior and Mieg-Mistress best of luck, but Tootie-Man-Brat and her friends need to get back home." She said, looking out at the sun, which was at about high noon. So much for school.

"Dwalin will come visit again as soon as Mieg-Wife lets him out of bed." Dwalin promised, and Mieg laughed as she kissed her husband on the forehead.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were back in Dimmsdale Park." Timmy called, and before the wish could be carried out, Tootie whispered to Mieg.

"Timmy-Man-Brat not very good at farewells." The women shared a laugh as Timmy, Tootie, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof all disappeared, only to reappear at the pond they had been at the night before. It was hard to think that their adventure had only lasted one night. It was more than enough to leave them tired as hell, as they both collapsed onto the soft grass looking a little more than worse for wear.

"Well, that was fun." Timmy said breathlessly, and Tootie started laughing from exhaustion. Within seconds, both were laughing on the brink of hysteria, and when they finally calmed down, Timmy sat up and threw the crystal rose he still had in his pocket as far as he could out into the lake. Tootie said nothing, but smiled as she sat up as well.

"If you think that was wild, just wait until you meet Jack Frost."

The only thing Timmy did was tackle her back onto the grass with a kiss.

FOP


	6. Author's Note

I was pleased to see how many of you guys liked Believe, and so I figured that it makes it only right that I info who ever reads it that I am altering and expanding it into a full novel. I'm planning on leaving the story up until the manuscript is finished, but after that I'm not quite sure what the fate will be. So I suppose the real meaning behind this note is so that you guys can get your fill of reading it while you can.

Read, Review, and Spread the word.

- whatsamatta


End file.
